In recent years, covered electric wires having aluminum core wires have been used for wire harnesses in place of covered electric wires having copper core wires. At this time, for example, some crimp terminals such as connector terminals are made of a copper alloy or the like, and the surface thereof is tin-plated or gold-plated. When crimp terminals of this type are crimped to the end portions of the covered electric wires where the aluminum core wires are exposed, contact between dissimilar metals occurs between the aluminum core wires and the crimping barrel section of the crimp terminal. If moisture adheres to such a contact portion, there is a possibility that the aluminum core made of aluminum, which is a base metal, is corroded due to so-called dissimilar metal corrosion.
Therefore, there has been proposed a crimp terminal surrounded by a seal member around the contact portion between the barrel section and the aluminum core wire (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). According to such type of crimp terminal, moisture can be prevented from entering the contact portion of dissimilar metals, and generation of dissimilar metal corrosion as described above can be avoided.
FIG. 49 is a view showing an example of a conventional crimp terminal surrounding the contact portion between the barrel section and the aluminum core wire with a seal member.
The crimp terminal 7 shown in FIG. 49 comprises a barrel section 71 and a terminal section 72, which are made of a metal plate such as a copper alloy by sheet metal working and subjected to tin plating or gold plating on the surface, and are arranged in the axial direction D71. The barrel section 71 is a portion that is wound around and crimped on the end portion W7a of the covered electric wire W7 having the aluminum core wire W71, the aluminum core wire W71 being exposed. The terminal section 72 is a female terminal connected to a pin terminal (not shown) as a connection object.
The barrel section 71 has a structure in which the metal plate is bent so that the cross section that intersects with the axial direction D71 is substantially U-shaped. After the end portion W7a of the covered electric wire W7 is placed on the inner surface 711 of the barrel section 71, the barrel section 71 is wound around the end portion W7a and crimped. A part of the inner surface 711 of the barrel section 71 is a contact portion 711a with the aluminum core wire W71 at the end portion W7a. 
In the contact portion 711a, a serration 74 is formed in which a plurality of rows of grooves extending in an intersecting direction D72 crossing the axial direction D71 in the plan view with respect to the contact portion 711a are arranged in the axial direction D71. When the barrel section 71 is wound around the end portion W7a and crimped, the edge of each groove forming the serration 74 bites into the aluminum core wire W71, so that satisfactory conduction between the covered electric wire W7 and the crimp terminal 7 can be obtained.
A seal member 73 is provided so as to surround the contact portion 711a. When the barrel section 71 is wound around the end portion W7a and crimped, the sealing member 73 seals the gaps around the contact portion 711a and prevents moisture from entering.